moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sellick Blindfire
}} "Masked Hooligan" Sellick Blindfire is a former member of the 'Ninja' residing within Jaguero Isle; being an avid pirate hunter and assassin. He is a hated enemy of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. He is known to wear disguises, practice strange stealth methods, and ask a lot of questions. Appearance A leering green pupil darts about erratically, at the flank of a veiling eyepatch of amber orange. Crawling down the left side of his face, gleaming scar tissue would surround the eyepatch; what remained of the flesh seeming as if it was stretched over the tissue beneath, with small pock marks giving way to peachy red muscle. Not pretty. His skin is acclimated to the humid and sunny conditions of the Vale, a trait inherited from his forefathers. As such, it was dark and smooth; the burns along his face being a darker contrast. A thick, groomed beard of chestnut brown rested on the lower half of his face, slightly bristling over his lips. Standing at a height of 6'3" and weighing 210 lbs, he amounts to be a man of lithe; muscular structure, built to move. Young life Sellick was born in the Jaguero Isle of Stranglethorn, being at odds with the elements since the day he was born. An umbilical cord wrapped around his neck would cause his mother to need to have a C-section operation, of which she was unable to recover. Bereft of any proper medicine men upon his mother's labor, Sellick's father simply plunged a katana into her womb and tore out the crying child; beholding him before wizened, cruel eyes. What he saw would leave him satisfied. A healthy baby, bereft of impurities. A strong child to carry on the bloodline. Amongst the reclusive people of the Jaguero Isle, Sellick was taught to be blindingly violent; and unabashedly untrusting. Bladed weaponry was practically thrust into his hands upon his tenth summer, the boy being educated upon tactics, stealth; and the objective evil of piracy. Later Years When deemed 'ready' by his people, he was thrust into the wide jungles of Stranglethorn Vale to find his place in the world. Traveling to the nearby pirate cove, Booty Bay; he would try to interact with the people there. Slowly building a reputation as a frequent bar goer, he would begin to hear things. Rumors, and whispers on the wind would trickle into his ears, giving him an inside view on the mind of pirates and criminals. Such would supply the young man an affinity for eavesdropping, and sneaking around in order to do so. Labeled a troublemaker, he would be kicked out of the city and told not to return; upon his eighteenth summer, no less. Despite this, he would begin to dedicate himself to his family's legacy. Killing pirates. Present Sellick's perception of the world has since widened, the man now finding himself deep in the culture of Azeroth, much to his joy. Something that came with this was reuniting with long lost family ties, finding his cousin Jeffery Normalson. The ninja now dedicates a portion of his time to watching over, even stalking the only family he has left; his nearly identical cousin. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian